With the increasing prevalence of various wireless-applications, it has become desirable to use the wireless communication channel bandwidth as efficiently as possible. Particularly, in applications using unconfirmed data communication, the data mostly flows in one direction, e.g. from the terminal to the infrastructure equipment. Also, the data communication is mostly periodic. As such, this may result in an inefficient utilization of the bandwidth as the outbound frequency channel from the infrastructure equipment to the terminal may remain idle for a long duration of time.
For example, in applications using unconfirmed location updates, the location of a radio terminal is used for tracking its user. Such location data is periodic and flows from the radio to a location server. Often, the periodic location updates are a significant portion of the total data transmissions in a communication system. To reduce the effects of frequent location updates over voice communication, one or more transmission channels can be dedicated exclusively for location updates. Normally, each Global Positioning System (GPS) revert repeater in such a GPS based system uses two frequencies; one for inbound communication and one for outbound. Further, each GPS revert receiver uses the outbound frequency for transmitting its own status information to the radio terminals. Therefore, the frequency channels of conventional systems are inefficiently utilized.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.